A Companion
by fokkusu94
Summary: Adam's been getting a little lonely on earth. Well, we can't have that now can we? A story on the creation of Eve and a companion to Genesis. Rate and Review :)
1. A bit of Loneliness

Adam sighed as he sat down on a log.

He had just finished his rounds through the Garden of Eden, and now he was taking a rest. He couldn't wait for the Lord to arrive so that he could tell him about a race with a young buck, which he won.

As he sat there, he saw a pair of lions passing, one male and one female. Seeing them there together, walking in perfect sync, caused something to stir inside his chest.

He wondered on it when he saw a pair of doves flying rapidly around each other, doing their own little dance as they soared through the trees. At that moment Adam realized why he was upset.

He was alone.

All of the other animals had mates of their own, but he, he was the only one of his kind. The Lord had told him so.

As he thought about this, a flash of white light appeared, and the Lord was there.

"Hello Adam," he said as he turned from where he was standing. He saw the boy sitting on the log.

Adam lifted up his head.

"Oh, hello," he said back.

The Lord walked over to the young man.

"Adam what is troubling you?" he asked.

Adam looked up at him, and the Lord immediately knew what was in his heart.

The Lord sat down on the log as Adam began.

"Why am I the only one?" Adam asked the loneliness apparent in his voice.

The Lord sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I did not think…" he began. Then an idea came to him.

He looked at Adam. "You wish for a companion?" He asked getting a smile on his face.

Adam nodded his head quickly getting hope. "More than anything!" he said to the Lord.

God stood up and clapped his hands together. "Alright, then you shall have one," Adam's face grew bright with joy. "Tomorrow," the Lord said. Adams face fell.

"But," Adam began. The Lord gave him a look and he backed down. "Yes, father. " He said turning his head to hide his smile.


	2. A Piece of Him

Later that night, sleep descended very quickly upon Adam, and the Lord came to him.

Numbing the young man's body to all pain and discomfort, the Lord smoothly removed one of Adam's bottom ribs. He sealed the opening and made sure that not one imperfection was left.

God went away from Adam then, and went to another glade in the forest. There, he took the dust of the earth, and with the bone formed a female.

She retained curves similar to the shape of the bone itself. Her hair flowed long, thick and wavy to her waist. It gracefully transitioned from a dark brown at the roots to a light brown at her tips, and was gently accented with subtle tones of red and blond. Her skin was bronze like Adams's but slightly paler and much smoother. Underneath her lids, her eyes were like Adam's as well, a bright brown with blue and green flecks.

When the Lord finished her body, she lay on the grass in a fetal position.

God kneeled down and gently breathed the breath of life into her nostrils.

The body responded and began to breathe in and out. Color came to her cheeks and blood began to flow, but she did not wake.

The Lord stood up and smiled at his beautiful creation. He bent over and patted her head. Then, making sure than her surroundings were safe and comfortable. He left her for the night.


	3. Waking Up

Light.

Very bright light, was the first thing that the girl perceived as she began to stir.

The Lord watched as the young woman slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around not understanding where she was. Then she saw him and jerked beck in surprise.

God smiled at her curious gaze, remembering how Adam had cried out at his appearance.

"Hello young one." He said as he reached his hand towards her forehead.

She scooted away from him as he neared her, wary of this new thing coming closer.

"Do not be afraid," he said as she felt calm descend over her.

When the Lord touched her forehead, knowledge rushed into the girl. She received the ability to understand everything from walking and talking to all living things, to swimming and reading the heavenly script.

She gasped as she realized that she was in a forest, but she still didn't know what this thing in front of her was.

"Who…who are you?" she asked timidly.

Her voice rang like little bells, and the forest went silent at the sound of it.

The Lord smiled, and replied. "I am many things, but you will know me mostly as father and God."

He touched her forehead when he said this, and understanding came to her.

She took his hand as he helped her to stand, and stared at what she knew was just the form of an elderly man. Then, she abruptly hugged him tightly.

The Lord began to laugh as he squeezed her back.

When she drew back, she was smiling completely, and seemed to glow with happiness. This even surprised the Lord as he saw her shining.

At the look on his face, she began to laugh and it pealed like bells across the forest.

* * *

Adam looked up at the strange sound that reached his ears.

"What was that?' he thought as he stood up from his crouched position.

Just as he was going to investigate, the Lord appeared in front of him with his hands up.

"Hello Adam," he said smiling.

Adam smiled back and began to ask him if he wanted to come and explore with him, when the Lord took his hand and they appeared in another part of the forest.

He let go of Adam's hand and put a finger to his lips when Adam began to ask what was going on.

"Shh," God said. "Look over there."

He pointed toward a clearing.

Adam turned around and saw the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes on.

His mouth dropped open as he saw her spinning in the sunlight.

The Lord chuckled as he pushed Adam forward to the edge of the clearing.

"Wait here," he said. Then he approached the girl.


	4. They Finally Meet

The female smiled when she saw God approaching her.

"You're back," she said joyfully, and Adam's heart danced as he heard her voice.

The Lord smiled and replied, "Yes, and there is someone that I want you to meet."

"Who?" she asked excitedly.

He motioned towards the shadows where Adam was hidden.

"Come out," the Lord said.

Adam stepped forward, timidly, into the light.

The female's eyes widened in wonder as Adam came out.

The Lord put his arm around her shoulders and walked her forward whispering in her ear, "This is the one I was telling you about."

She stared at Adam's form as he stood in the sunlight.

The Lord looked at the still awestruck young man.

"Adam, this is your companion." He said.

The female smiled at him.

"What will you name her?" he asked

"Name her?" Adam said surprised. "I thought you would have done that."

"No," The Lord replied. "I gave you the responsibility of naming the animals, and I say that you should name her too."

Adam looked at the female again. When he met her eyes, she came forward with her hand raised up.

Adam slowly brought his to hers and when their palms touched, it was like lightning went through both of their frames.

Their faces took on looks of surprise as their fingers intertwined, and Adam looked at her curiously.

"She feels like a part of me." He said slowly.

His hand went to his side, as he felt like he found something he lost.

He looked at the Lord and said "She was part of me wasn't she?"

God nodded at him, as Adam understood.

Adam looked at the female again.

The sun had begun to set and the most beautiful tones had settled on her skin, giving the girl an ethereal look.

His eyes softened as he looked at her and he said, "She shall be called woman, because she was and is part of me."

Adam kissed her forehead, and the woman brought her other hand to her mouth as she turned slightly and giggled. The sun framed both of their heads, giving them light halos as the Lord looked on at them.

He walked up and touched the woman's shoulder and quietly said, "Eve."

The girl looked at him with a confused expression. "What?" She said.

"You're name is Eve," God said gently.

Adam looked at him incredulously. "I thought you said I could name her."

God shook his head. I said you could name the animals and you did." He replied. "But I am naming her as a human, as I did you."

Adam looked up thinking. "Eve…" He tried the name out, tasting it on his lips.

"Eve. I like it." Adam beamed at the girl.

Eve smiled back.

"Thank you," she said laughing lightly.

Adam then turned and gave the Lord a hug.

"Thank you so much!" Adam said gratefully.

The Lord laughed as he hugged him back.

"You're welcome my son." God replied.

The Lord then went over and kissed Eve's head saying "It's getting late, the stars are coming out, and Eve needs to see her new home."

Eve smiled in anticipation.

The three made a little circle as Adam and Eve held hands, and each took one of the Lord's in farewell.

Then, the two humans turned away to head back home.

The Lord wiped away small tear, as he watched them walk away. Love and remorse shared his heart as he saw their present, and knew their future.


	5. Good Night

The two eventually reappeared in the secluded glade where Adam slept. Adam was surprised to see that there were now two suspended hammocks instead of one.

"He thinks of everything," Adam thought, as he helped Eve into hers.

He kissed her forehead and then climbed to his hammock, letting go of her hand for just the second time that day.

As he lay down, he thanked God for his new companion, and prayed that it wasn't all a dream.


End file.
